


Coding Love (707 X MC)

by Weird_Writer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Random & Short, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Writer/pseuds/Weird_Writer
Summary: A short story about the love story between 707 and the RFA's latest member.





	1. The Classical Sweet Heart Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome Reader! The following is a Mystic Messenger fan-fictions contains spoilers for the game. I recommend playing the Deep Story first/playing 707's route before reading. This takes place after the ending of 707's route.

       As all great hackers, Seven stares at his computer screen typing away. MC looks over at him, worrying for his health and his fingers. It seems at that speed he may wear his fingers down to nubs. She was happy to be with him. She helped him stop Sarean who turned out to be the mysterious hacker, but they both hoped they would find one day and recuse him the grasp of Vanderwood and the Mint Eye's brainwashing. The clock flashes 11:38 PM. MC gently comes behind Saeyoung, "Saeyoung," she asks, "are you sure you want to stay up so late? You haven't gotten much sleep in the past few days. Please...you are only human, and you deserve a break".

       His fingers stop clicking away at the keyboard for once. He sighs and faces MC "I..I want to find Sarean before it's too late. The agency has him, and they firmly believe that he is me. I have to save him. He is my own brother. I own his this...after all the terrible things that have happened."

       MC places her hand on Seven's shoulder, "I want to find him too, but we won't be much help if we don't get the sleep we need. You have to take a break, Sarean. Some sleep will help you feel refreshed and give you more focus for the mission at hand, but don't skip your meals either! I have a surprise for you. Hang on!"

      MC disappears into the kitchen. She calls Saeyoung over. "A surprise?", he asks unsure of himself, "for me?".

      She nods and reveals some delicious fried rice and eggs for two. Saeyoung smiles, "Heh, Thank you so much...I'm not sure what to say. I'm sorry for on the computer all day, but I..."

      MC cuts him with a spoonful rice she places in his mouth, "A powerful god like you must eat well if they wish to carry out their awesome duties. It's okay that you were busy...I understand. I just want you to take care of yourself. I love you which I care about you. I want to be with you, Saeyoung. I want to help you find Sarean, but first, we must take care of you".

      Saeyoung chews and swallows, "I love you too, MC".

     MC hands him his bowl, "Now eat! You need the energy!".

    She chuckles as they both sit down and enjoys their meals.


	2. Hateful Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some fluff ahead.

    Later that night, MC and Saeyoung retired for the day. Saeyoung was finally able to sleep peacefully and dream, but MC... was troubled.

    The thought of losing Saeyoung and Sarean in the process of trying to save Sarean haunted her deeply. Her sweet dreams were turned into nightmares of horror. In her mind, Sarean was hurt by Vanderwood and taken away even farther. She saw him locked up in chains and pleading on the stone cold floor for Saeyoung. She was starting to doubt that they could actually save Sarean, but she knew she must have hope. Together, nothing could stop her and Saeyoung. The nightmare began fading as her thoughts combat it. She must stay strong... for Saeyoung, for Sarean, and for herself.

    Her eyes open to the dimly light scene of a snoring Saeyoung as he held her like a precious teddy bear. The clock behind him read 6:13 AM. What time did they go to bed? MC snuggles closer to Saeyoung. He's still off in his own dream land.

    MC reassures herself. She knows she's safe here. She must trust that and have faith, no matter what happens.

    Saeyoung softly breathes and snores rarely randomly and loudly. This was comfort for MC. This was where she wanted to be and who she wanted to be with. She wouldn't give this up for the world.

    

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I know this is really short. If you have suggests or requests, I am open!


End file.
